my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chika Genzai
Chika Genzai '(現在地下 ''Genzai Chika), also known by his Hero name 'Digger '(ディグジャー Digujā), is a second year student attending Isamu Academy High School in its Class 2-1. Appearance Chika has short, messy, brown hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. He usually is seen in the standard Isamu school uniform, but even when not on school grounds he is seen wearing formal attire, such as suits, blazers, coats, button-up shirts, and ties, which vary in color depending on availability, whatever function he is attending, and how clean his clothes are at the time. In the winter he will often wear a dark and light green patterned scarf and dark blue gloves along with his usual attire, and in the summer, he'll drop his coat or blazer and roll up his button-up's sleeves. Chika's Hero costume consists of a simple, long, black jacket with black gloves, boots, pants and a shirt as well. It is not very combat-oriented, with the only object being used to supplement his skills is his brown utility belt. Although, he does often cover his costume with dirt so it can more easily be used for a smokescreen. Personality Chika is known for being very reserved and shy. He lacks confidence in his abilities, and his peers often take advantage of this by insulting him during combat trials. While his potential is much greater than most other students, he still lacks the confidence to believe he will succeed. However, he shows ample confidence when in the presence of Joho. A long time friend, her more supportive attitude causes him to show a completely different side of himself, in and out of battle. He's proud, loud, stong-willed, and, most importantly, confident. He can also be driven to great bouts of rage and anger whenever someone insults Joho, or someone else that he cares deeply about. History As a child, Chika was often made fun of because of his meek disposition and boring overall appearance. However, one person he knew was always kind to him, and always made sure that he did his best and thought highly of himself: Joho Gijutsu. The two were close friends through middle school, with Joho even being the one to inspire him to try to be a Hero. While he failed the entrance exam at U.A. due to his weaker will, he passed the entrance exam at every other school he applied to, eventually deciding to go to Isamu High School. Abilities 'Overall Abilities: '''Despite his lack of confidence, Chika has great potential and physical abilities above that of the average student. His speed, strength, durability, and melee combat skills are well above that of his peers, but his true skill only seems to come out when he's enraged. His Quirk application skills are some of the best in his class, with him more often than not relying solely on his Quirk while in combat. Quirk 'Terrakinesis '(テラキネシス ''Terakineshisu): Chika's Quirk allows him to manipulate the very earth itself. He can change its hardness at will and also move any earth with his mind. He generally uses this to tunnel through the ground, earning him his epithet, but is not limited to just doing this. He can create hardened stones to strike his target with, compress earth to increase its hardness, manipulate liquid earth (lava or mud) and, with much difficulty, even change a rock from one form of earth to another (igneous, sedimentary, or metamorphic). The speed at which he can move earth is incredibly fast, allowing him to strike a target with a small stone and knock them out before they can even react, although how aerodynamic and large his earth is can either slow or speed up the movement speed of his earth. He can manipulate any form of earth, but his primary weakness is that he cannot create earth. However, as dirt and rocks are implemented into almost everything this is hardly a problem for him. His secondary weakness, however is much more detrimental, as if Chika goes over his maximum limit for lifting earth, the excess weight is felt by his body, which can potentially crush him. Through great training, Chika also learned how manipulate the temperature of earth, allowing him to shift earth into lava and back at will, although it's much harder to control than normal earth due to its fluid nature. Super Moves * '''Mudslide (土砂崩れ Doshakuzure): Normally Chika activates this technique while on an inclined plane of some kind, normally a hill or small mountain. With a swift movement of his hand, he then turns the surface of the hill he's standing on semi-liquid. This not only makes it difficult for his opponent to Ain their footing, but Chika's ability to manipulate the earth also allows him to force them back down the hill or trap them inside. * Quicksand (流砂 Ryūsa): Chika touches the ground, transforming the earth into quicksand. This causes anyone stuck inside of it to gradually sink into the ground, as with real quicksand. Those with strong enough upward momentum can escape, although their legs will be too restrained in order to properly jump, making those with strength-enhancing Quirks useless while trapped. At his discretion, Chika can then harden the earth back up, trapping whoever is stuck in the quicksand at whatever point they've sunken in. By changing the constitution of the earth where he steps, Chika is essentially immune to his own technique. * Eruption (噴火 Funka): With a strong upward motion of his hands, Chika quickly causes a massive explosion of earth to occur beneath his target. The explosion is powerful, with the aim of sending any target flying high into the sky, normally bombarded with earth. Chika can also use a variation of this technique with lava, allowing him to burn his targets or generate explosions to melt his targets. Stats Equipment '''Utility Belt: '''The most notable part of Chika's Hero costume is his belt. He generally uses it to carry around small pieces of rocks, generally of a specific type or hardness that has multiple utilities. Each pouch on the belt has a different rock in it, and he sometimes switches out a rock if he requires a specific one for a mission. * '''Diamond Dart: '''Chika carries around a small dart made from refined diamond. It's incredible hardness and the speed that Chika can move it at with his Quirk makes him capable of getting the drop on virtually any opponent and piercing through any target. * '''Pocket Sand: '''Chika also carries around a small pouch of pocket sand. It's generally used as a smokescreen to hide him from view or to blind opposition. Regardless it is a mainstay and useful addition to Chika's arsenal. Relationships Tora Shinryaku Tora is Chika's classmate and one of his few friends. Despite technically being friends, Tora has a tendency to walk all over Chika. She often insults him and takes control over his actions, rarely asking him his opinion on matters, and only doing so if it would benefit her. Despite this, Tora does still care about Chika, she is just incapable of showing her affection in any other way. Joho Gijutsu Chika and Joho have been friends since middle school. While not quite at the same closeness as Joho and Zenji, the two still share a great fondness for one another. Joho is also the only one of his friends that he trusts to tell him the truth and act the same way in front of him and away from him. Any time Chika gets angry, it is normally related to anyone insulting or harming Joho. Trivia * Regarding Chika's academic life and performance, his Isamu data is as follows: ** He is student No. 20 in Class 2-1. Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Isamu Academy Students